


Moon and Stars

by loveisme



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisme/pseuds/loveisme
Summary: Lando has a girl or two. Carlos wants one of them.
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr/Original Female Character(s), Lando Norris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Purely fiction.   
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Be kind lovelies <3.

Kinsley waited outside the hotel's gym. They had a second race at the same track in Spa and were currently enjoying a few days off. Lando, Carlos, Rupert, Jon, a few others and her were going on an early run around the track and she was the first to arrive at their meeting spot. She'd been seeing Lando off an on - a few dates, movies and cuddling back home, a workout session here and there, and spending nights in his bed when they could. Working in the team had its benefits because she got to spend a lot of time with him, but people also talk. Carlos was the only one who officially knew they were seeing each other. Well, Carlos and Max after an unfortunate incident. As Kinsley waited, she stretched her muscles and readied her music. With ten minutes until the official meeting time a few more of the engineers showed up followed by Lando, Carlos, and Rupert. 

"Jon said he will be along in a few minutes. He needed to stop at the desk to get something." Lando shrugged and moved to stand by Kinsley. The way she was leaning on the wall Lando could lean next to her and sneak his hand to rest on her back. No one would notice. Except Carlos who always seemed to notice. 

Carlos gave them a quick glare. He hated that Kinsley was with Lando. He wanted to tell her so but he couldn't bear to break her heart. She was Carlos' strategist and he had fallen for the girl after the first few months working with her. She was intelligent, witty and beautiful. They had become quick friends and spent a lot of time together off work as well. Kinsley had moved from the United States to Woking about the same time as Carlos and they had bonded over being in a new country. Kinsley, after a few glasses of wine, had once told Carlos that he was her comfort, her home away from home. Carlos' heart had almost exploded with happiness and if that was the best he was going to get right now, then so be it. 

As everyone was starting to grow impatient Jon rounded the corner with a beautiful blond girl. "Look who I found!" As the pair got closer to the waiting group, the girl broke out in a slight jog and shouted Lando's name excitedly. When Kinsley turned to look at Lando his face had paled. He looked at her and quickly removed his hand from Kinsley's back. The girl ran to Lando and jumped in his arms, Lando wrapping his around her. When the girl pulled back she connected their lips in a deep kiss. It took Lando a few seconds to compose himself. He looked at Kinsley with big, sad eyes that clearly said two things. First, that he was caught and second, that he was sorry. Kinsley barely registered Carlos moving closer to her.

"Lando, are you going to introduce us?" Rupert asked. 

"Right, uh. This is Nicolette, my girlfriend." He turned to face the girl. "I can't believe you're here." He sounded more confused than anything. Probably because he was caught between his girlfriend and the girl he was sleeping with. 

"Jon and I planned it. Aren't you surprised?! Hi everyone! You can call me Letty! I'm so happy to finally see what Lando does all weekend. Can I join your run?" The girl beamed looking up at Lando with pure heart eyes. 

"Of course you can!" One of the engineers spoke up. "We should get a move on though." He added. 

Meanwhile, Kinsley feels paralyzed. She's having an internal panic attack, her heart is breaking, and it's all happening in front of her colleagues. She can't react. How would that look? Should she react? It wouldn't look bad on her, she didn't know about this other girl. Fuck. She should have known better. There was no way she was more than just a quick fuck for Lando. Someone who was available and easily accessible with his busy schedule. She should have known better than to think she would ever be able to call Lando hers.

Everyone has started to walk to the track and Kinsley doesn't actually notice until Carlos pushes against her back slightly. She looks up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. She wanted this run but she doesn't want to go with everyone anymore. Her eyes plead with Carlos, for what she's not exactly sure but she hopes Carlos does. 

"Come, mi sol. It will do you good. I'll stay by your side the whole way." He bumps his hip into hers and smiles. 

"Carlos, I - " She pauses not really sure what to say. "What the fuck?" A single tear escapes as she shakes her head. 

"No, no, no. No crying. Not over him, definitely not in front of him. Finish this run strong and you'll feel better for it. If not I will buy you lemon sorbet, your favorite." Carlos smiles and takes her hand leading her outside toward the track. 

During the run, Carlos and Kinsley stay clear of Lando. If he falls back, they pick up the pace. If he picks up pace, they fall back. At some point Kinsley can hear Lando and Letty talking and her heart, already in a million pieces, breaks further. They are talking about moving in together in the coming weeks. How long have they actually been together? Kinsley feels sick. The group rounds the last corner and as they come to the finish everyone hops the fence and makes their way through the garage to the hospitality to get water. 

Kinsley grabs Carlos' arm. "I'm going back to the hotel." 

Carlos slows down as they go through the garage. "Do you want me to come with you?" 

Kinsley looks around for a moment and her eyes briefly fall on Lando, hand entwined with his girlfriend's. "Please." 

Carlos has no idea when he fell so hard for her but he is in deep. He would do anything to make her feel better. "I just need to let Rupert know I'm cutting it short." Carlos walks over to Rupert who is with Lando and Jon. And Letty. Kinsley isn't sure why but she wraps a hand around Carlos' bicep and follows behind him. "Rupert, I'm going to take Kinsley back to the hotel."

"You okay Kins?" Rupert looks concerned. 

"Just feeling a little off." Kinsley shrugs and Rupert pats her shoulder.

"Still on for dinner with us, Carlos? Kins, you can join if you feel better. Keep Letty company." Jon laughs and gives a genuine smile. He doesn't know better. Lando grimaces.

Carlos looks at Lando and he wants to punch him, can't stand to be around him right now knowing how hurt Kinsley is. He looks to Kinsley for confirmation that, no, she's not going. She shakes her head and Carlos answers, "No, I am going to stay with Kins, just in case." Carlos glares at Lando and is happy when he averts his eyes and looks to the ground. Carlos turns wrapping his arm around Kinsley's shoulders as they walk away.

"Something going on between those two?" Jon asks Caco and Rupert.

"Not that I know of. Carlos has a thing for her though. Has for a while now." Caco answers then looks to Rupert.

"I've always thought they'd be good for each other." Rupert smiles.

Lando imagines Kinsley and Carlos together. He imagines them doing things he and Kinsley did. He doesn't know why but something in his stomach twists and he doesn't like it.

By the time Carlos ad Kinsley make it back to the hotel, she's in tears. It probably looks like it is Carlos' fault because he is slightly behind her and if there were any photographers around it would be a brilliant picture to sell to some tabloids. As it is, Kinsley couldn't care. They enter the elevator alone and once the doors close Kinsley crashes into Carlos who simply wraps his strong arms around her small frame. Carlos leads her to her hotel room and opens the door pushing her gently inside.

"Sit here." He sits Kinsley down on the bed and goes into the bathroom. She can hear the water running in the tub and then Carlos reappears with the fluffy bathrobe. "I am running you a hot bath. With bubbles. Sit in it and relax. I will go shower and be right back. Don't answer your phone or the door. Focus on you, please. Can I have a key to get back in?" 

Kinsley nods and hands Carlos the extra keycard on the bedside table. "Thank you." 

Carlos smiles bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. "Anytime, mi sol." 

Kinsley undresses and sinks into the warm, bubbly water. While she tries to relax there are so many questions running through her mind it's impossible. Tears stream down her face and she sinks further into the water. She hears the hotel door open and click shut again followed by a knock on the bathroom door. 

"Kins, I'm back. Are you alright? Finished, maybe?" Carlos asks. 

"I'm getting out now." She isn't sure how long she had been in there but her fingers are wrinkled so it has probably been long enough. 

She wraps herself in the robe and opens the door. She hadn't thought to bring clothes into the bathroom. She quickly grabs some undergarments, leggings and a sweatshirt then returns to the bathroom to dress. Carlos is busy too. He sets up his laptop and puts on Kinsley's favorite movie for sad times, Love Actually. He pushes a spoon in the lemon sorbet. When Kinsley comes back into the main room she is dressed and her hair is wet, pulled into a bun. Carlos thinks she looks adorable but he knows she would think differently. She falls into the bed and pushes into Carlos' side. 

"What's wrong with me, Carlos?" She whispers looking up at Carlos as he hands her the sorbet. 

"Don't." His tone is a little more harsh than he meant so he softens it when he speaks again. "There is nothing wrong with you. Many things wrong with Lando. I have never wanted to punch him more than when he says that girl is his girlfriend. You deserve better."

Kinsley nods but her heart still aches wanting Lando. The rest of the afternoon is spent in bed watching movies and cuddling. Carlos wishes it was under better circumstances. Kinsley falls asleep multiple times, exhausted from crying and emotionally wrecked. During one of her snoozes Lando texts Carlos.

LN ::are you still with Kins?::

Carlos ::Yes..::

::What were you thinking, Lando?::

LN ::i don't know::

::she ok?::

Carlos ::No, Lando.::

LN ::i fucked up::

Carlos ::Yes. I can not believe you..::

LN

::you think she will see me?::

::i just want to see her::

::apologize or explain::

::i wanted her::

Carlos

::You had her, Lando.::

::I do not think she will see you now.::

::She's sleeping anyway.::

LN

::let her know id like to talk to her::

Carlos

::👍🏼::

Lando doesn't reply and Carlos is fine with that. He has no intention to tell Kinsley that Lando wants to see her. Carlos feels Kinsley stir next to him and he looks down seeing tear tracks stain her face. He's pissed at his teammate for making her feel like this. For making her cry. He rubs his hand down her back and pulls her close. He would do anything to make her feel better. To see her smile. 

She opens her eyes and looks up at him. "Thanks for staying with me, Carlos." 

"Anytime. Anything for you, mi sol." He smiles down at her and kisses her forehead. It's true. Carlos would do anything for her and it scares him. 

No one asks why Kinsley is mostly missing in action for their few days off and no one asks why her eyes are puffy on their first day back at the track. No one comments why Carlos is suddenly fussing over her more or why he and Lando aren't really talking. No one asks why Lando and Kinsley aren't attached at the hip anymore. Eventually Jon gets Kinsley alone and he just wants to know if he's worked it out correctly. He has. He gives Kinsley a hug and apologizes for not realizing what was happening. Kinsley knows he'll have a long talk with Lando about it. She doesn't really care at this point, she's just a little excited that Lando will have to endure a lecture from Jon. 

Letty leaves after the second Spa race and the team heads to the next location. It's a few hours drive to the next circuit. Kinsley usually rides with Lando and his team but this time she finds herself in the back of a Renault with Carlos as Rupert drives and Caco controls the radio. Carlos is spending so much time with Kinsley that Rupert was starting to ask a lot of questions and in the end she told him and Caco she was nursing a broken heart. It didn't take much for them to put two and two together and realize it has to do with Lando. 

It's early the next morning and Kinsley can't sleep. She puts on some running clothes but when she walks outside it's just starting to rain. She walks back to the hotel gym to hop on the treadmill. In the mirror she can see the door open and watches as Lando and Jon walk in. _Great._ She was planning to run 15k today but she's lost most of her motivation now. She finishes 10k and hops off making her way to the exit. 

"Kins! Wait. Please?" Lando calls as he's getting up from whatever odd workout Jon has him doing. She stops and turns. They haven't talked at all since last week. She doesn't really need to talk through this with him. It's very clear. 

"Kinsley." Lando stops in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I really care about you and I never want to be the reason you're upset. I want you, Kins. Please believe me." Lando reaches out to take Kinsley's hand but she moves away. Lando's eyes show hurt at her reaction. 

"Funny way to show it, Lando. Having a girlfriend." He starts to talk but Kinsley is having none of it. "Don't. What's done is done. This was just me hoping for something more than I knew it could be." She doesn't wait for an answer, just gives an unenthusiastic wave and walks out. 

It's like her legs have a mind of their own and they take her to Carlos. She knocks and in a second the door opens. Of course Carlos was still sleeping because it's early. His hair is a mess and he looks sleepy. 

"Kins? It's early, everything good?" He leans on the door then moves to let her in. 

"I talked to Lando." It's all she needs to say and Carlos looks more awake now. 

"Oh, mi sol, I'm so sorry. Why don't you take a shower, I'll get you some clothes and we can talk. Yes, don't argue." Carlos can see she wants to protest. 

Dressed in Carlos' oversized sweats and an old t-shirt, Kinsley is sat on his bed. Everything smells like him and it's comforting to her. She's told Carlos about her quick interaction with Lando. She cried. Carlos has her in his arms now and she feels safe. They fall asleep like that, Kinsley wrapped in Carlos' warmth and Carlos with the most precious thing to him in his arms. They only wake up a few hours later when Rupert comes looking for Carlos after he missed a workout. 

McLaren has an end of year party every year. Kinsley is getting ready at Carlos'. She spends a lot of time at Carlos' lately. She has some of her things in the guest room and bathroom. It's maybe weird but Carlos hasn't said anything about it. Kinsley walks down the stairs and into the living room. Carlos is already there waiting and she does a cute little turn to show off her dress. When she's back facing Carlos she smiles at the look on his face. 

"You look stunning, mi sol." Carlos stands and takes her hand. "I will have the prettiest date there."

Kinsley smiles. "I didn't realize I was your date." 

"I, you don't have to be. I just thought we were going together, so, a date.." Carlos squeezes her hand.

"What about the new intern? You've been hanging out with her a lot lately." Kinsley tries to sound unbothered. Maybe it's because this is the first time she has actually said anything to Carlos about it but she realizes it bothers her a lot actually. 

"Yeah." Carlos doesn't say much else, just drops Kinsley's hand and gets his keys and phone.Kinsley doesn't seem to get it that Carlos is in love with her and he would try to get the starts from the sky if she asked. But she doesn't ask and Carlos isn't sure she ever will. The new intern isn't Kinsley but she's nice and pretty. Nothing has happened but he has spent quite a bit of time with her. "The car is here. Ready?" 

Kinsley nods. She shouldn't feel so hurt by his lack of response about the intern but she is. She's not sure what she wanted Carlos to say but it wasn't that. The drive over to the factory is short and before long she's sipping wine and watching Carlos and Lando on the stage talking to the team. There are silly games and dancing. Kinsley is talking to some of the mechanics when she sees Carlos leading the new intern to the dance floor. They're dancing close, Carlos's hand on her waist. Kinsley isn't keeping up with the conversation any more, she excuses herself. She's not sure where she's off to but she needs to go. She's just recently realized her feelings for Carlos. Now, she realizes she probably lost Carlos to this intern. Her heart breaks and she feels like she's going to be sick.

She rounds the corner to the bathrooms and Lando is coming the other way. They collide. He grabs her by her arms to steady her. He holds her at arms length and gives her a once over. She looks so good. They have just recently gotten back to being some sort of friends. Lando and Letty didn't work out and that helped he thinks. 

"Lando! Sorry, I was just, I needed - " She lets out a sigh because she doesn't really know how to explain what she's doing.

"It's okay. You look amazing, Kins. Carlos is lucky." Lando smiles a longing smile at her and shakes his head. He really was an idiot. 

"Carlos?" Ha. What Lando doesn't know.

"Yeah. You two came together. I mean, I assumed you're together by now, right? He is so in love with you, Kins." Lando gives her a knowing look. She must know.

"Someone forgot to tell him then. Or, maybe I'm just - He's been seeing the new intern. He's dancing with her now. I took too long to realize it." She looks up at Lando as tears start to sting her eyes. 

"Oh, Kins. I'm so sorry." Lando wraps her in his arms.

"Lando. Kinsley? What's happened? What did you do?" Carlos asks angrily to Lando when he sees the tears in her eyes. He saw Kinsley walking quickly toward the bathrooms and knew something wasn't right. 

"It's not _me_ this time. What have _you_ done? The intern? Really, Carlos? Don't be an idiot." Lando seems annoyed. 

"Kins? Because of me?" Carlos' eyes are soft as he addresses her. 

She nods clutching to Lando. Carlos' eyes fall and he sighs. 

"Kinsley. Lando, can you go?" Carlos asks. 

Lando looks to Kinsley to be sure she's okay to be with just Carlos. She nods. "Thanks, Lan." 

Lando pats her arm and he walks to Carlos. "Don't screw up like I did, mate." Lando smiles at Kinsley one last time then leaves. 

"Kins." Carlos steps closer and holds out his arms. She's hesitant at first then takes his hand. "I didn't think I had a chance. It's always been you, mi sol. Will you have me?" Carlos rubs his thumbs over her knuckles. 

"Carlos. I'm sorry I didn't realize it. Yeah, I'll have you." Kinsley smiles up at Carlos like he hung the moon and stars. And he would if she asked.

++++++++++++

**Author's Note:**

> I love a happy ending.


End file.
